heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chats and interviews with Craig Bartlett/2004-02-28
CraigB :whoo hoo Tyoria :hi! CraigB :hi Tyoria!! :kimmy! :etc! :the gang Coolboyman :whats up craig! CraigB :i'm well, thanks Coolboyman :i loved party wagon CraigB :thank you coolboyman OrnerySue :party wagon rules!!! CraigB :sue!! FreakyFlyBry :Hey Craig! CraigB :is that you, Carolyn? ArnoldsGrl :Hi Craig! Im new I havent talked to you before and Im sad because I didnt get to see party wagon :( CraigB :oh, well, it'll come back kim_b :do you have any idea when it'll rerun? CraigB :no, but i bet a lot: it was on again midnight! :hi everybody Tyoria :I should have taped it CraigB :did you miss it, ty? Tyoria :unfortunately I only caught part of it ... :at least I got to see the end though Coolboyman :hey is party wagon gonna be a series? :or is it just a special? CraigB :okay, I'll answer qs. :first: series? :series? I don't know. :guess what? you all have to write letters! :again!! Suik :oh lord Shrooom :yay! :D Tyoria :I can do that OrnerySue :yay! more writing! CraigB :dear CN... :okay, next q Chldsfthrfthmn :So was Party Wagon a pilot then? CraigB :yes, PW was a pilot. :Shroom next. Shrooom :So Craig, what are your plans now? Anything in the works? CraigB :next plans. :I've just delivered a new pilot to CN called "Lenny and Nate" Coolboyman :cool! Dah :Yay. OrnerySue :What's it about? BSilb1 :Let me guess...two guys named Lenny and Nate CraigB :right :Lenny and Nate is about two 8th graders :two friends and the crazy things they do :yeah, middle school is traumatic :Lenny is very weird, Nate is "grounded" :so two halves that make a whole, kinda Peekabooo16 :are they brothers, friends, ??? CraigB :Friends. Nate is the "center" :He's from a large, noisy family :Then his best friend who lives next door :goes to 9th grade and kinda "dumps" him :so then new kid Lenny comes to town and :like that :and there's a girl next door, the sister of Dirk, the 9th grader :who has an unrequited love for Nate :and Lenny kinda likes her, so... :unrequited love triangles! :my fave. :Lenny is very strange :he claims to be from another planet. :So i have high hopes for it :CN seems to like it :that or PW? who knows? Suik :or both...duh duh duh :ahhh the drama CraigB :drama! Peekabooo16 :Nickelodeon didn't want it? CraigB :I never pitched it to Nick Chief :nick doesnt know what they want BSilb1 :Sorry about the microphone, Craig....I didn't mean to stick it in your face, but I have a question. CraigB :Okay, next q? BSilb1 :It seems you're busy over at CN. Is Hey Arnold stopped, or just temporarily halted? Please dont tell me the latter. CraigB :listen, you guys, :if nick wants more arnold, all they have to do is ask. :i love those characters. :heh, ask 'em. Peekabooo16 :all they do is show six hours a day each of like four different show like Spongebob, My Life As A Teenage Robot and Fairly Odd Parents CraigB :yeah, they promote their new stuff, it's natural. FootballHead :Craig, just so you know, Arnold has now been cut to just one showing a day on weekdays. CraigB :eek. :too bad BSilb1 :See, I'm going to write to Nickelodeon, and send a ton of different letters using various aliases. CraigB :good idea, silb. :hello, i'm a nine year old girl Chldsfthrfthmn :So would you be willing to make more HA episodes if Nick asked? CraigB :sure. FootballHead :You haven't given up on the second movie, have you? Shrooom :that must be so bizarre not being able to continue your 'creation', you know?.. CraigB :yeah, the stories are on hold. Fainter :are you able to make hey arnold episodes from CN? CraigB :no CN arnold, heh. :where's arnold's girl q? ArnoldsGrl :Have you talked to CN about "the Patakis"? CraigB :ha! same problem, because that idea belongs to Nick. :i seriously thought about changing the names, but no good. :they'll always be helga, olga, miriam, and bob to me. :can't call 'em Bill Manaki or something. :does that answer it? Coolboyman :i noticed in party wagon :some of the characters :resembled HA chars Dah :There was a black haired Helga in Party Wagon CraigB :ha! very astute. :Ornery Sue is an 1850s Helga. :to me Sue is Emily Dickenson crossed with Helga. :if she only had one book, :and it was a big'n. Chldsfthrfthmn :I thought she was more like Big Patti CraigB :ha! :Patty? :wierd. Suik :so when are Sue and Randy hooking up, anyway? :P CraigB :I'll answer suik, :hi suik Suik :hey Craig :hehe CraigB :Ornery sue and randy :are one of several unrequited love strands :that run through that saga! :i love it: :randy is at the center of three women :sue, jill, and billie :none of them are a good fit :but you know, maybe it's randy and sue in the end. Shrooom :seriously, I'm cheering for billie all the way CraigB :yeah, i love billie. :i had an idea :like 50 eps in :where billie and randy are separated :and she grows up into a beautiful 16 year old :randy sees her at a debutante ball : in san francisco :and goes WOW, who's that Auzzie :So they'll just get rid of the whole Oregon Trail part? CraigB :nah, it's still about the trail. :i guess they could go back and forth. :randy should go around the horn :just cause that's funny: going around the horn Chldsfthrfthmn :They all sure like coffee CraigB :yeah, lots of coffee. :bad coffee :very bad coffee. :kinda like the life of an animator. Coolboyman :I saw the reference to starbucks in party wagon CraigB :yeah, seattle jokes! :my favorite. :we actually got starbucks and seattle's best to okay the use of their stores in the story. :seattle's best was very easy going :they just said, "yeah, sure." :Starbuck's was a lot harder. :natch. Suik :although I guess it's free advertising, heh CraigB :that's what I said! :free advertising :did you all get the mudhoney/nirvana joke? ":it's nothin' but mud, honey. CraigB :it's true, on the trail it was mostly coffee, beans, bacon. ArnoldsGrl :beef jerky OrnerySue :and buffalo chips CraigB :weasel jerky. CraigB :rabbit stew. Auzzie :...corn meal. If you ever play the game that's all I seemed to ever had... oh and lard Chldsfthrfthmn :How many scripts for PW are completed if the series is picked up? And will typical episodes run a full half-hour or two 11 minute? CraigB :i really don't know. CraigB :if they wanted a series, they'd order like 13. Coolboyman :22 minute would prob be better instead of 2 11's CraigB :or they could order more tv movies Chief :true, and the may work beter with voice talent like Sean Astin CraigB :yeah Chief :which inspires me for a question... CraigB :okay, sean astin question Chief :what was it like working with him? Chief :I've been a huge Sean Astin fan for years Chief :i was so excited when i heard he would be in it CraigB :sean is the nicest guy CraigB :he delivered all his lines to perfection, in my opinion CraigB :but the whole cast is great FootballHead :Craig, I see that some of the Party Wagon cast members came from the Hey Arnold cast as well. Is this true? BSilb1 :yeah, you got Jim Lang and Tuck Tucker working there too huh? CraigB :yeah, the whole usual gang of suspects Coolboyman :you know whats with 2 or 3 HA episodes that hasnt aired yet? CraigB :they say that they've aired them all Peekabooo16 :No, they haven't. Peekabooo16 :exactly FootballHead :Grandpa's Packard/Phoebe's Little Problem CraigB :i guess there's one left. CraigB :Don would know! CraigB :i love Grandpa's Packard. the jolly olly man does a wonderful breakdown scene at the end. CraigB :next q? OrnerySue :Dan Castellaneta is awesome CraigB :yeah, I love Dan. FootballHead :What about Phoebe's Little Problem? Do you like that one too? CraigB :yeah, it's good too. stinky reads a very funny poem. Shrooom :I've been waiting to see that one forever, it sounded great when they did promos... and then they don't show it ArnoldsGrl :Whats with Gerald liking that one girl in Gerald vs Jamie O... Isnt he suppose to like Phoebe? CraigB :ha! yeah. gerald was pretty much ignoring phoebe that ep, wasn't he? VITO :Craig, congrats on Party W. CraigB :thanks vito VITO :WIll you hire me and Danica again? CraigB :oh my god it's you, vito! CraigB :how are ya? VITO :Fine. It's JP Fainter :there isn't a chance of any Hey Arnold! Season DVDs is there? Wenstrom :Nick would probably cram a HA! DVD with like 10 SpongeBob episodes anyway Fainter :lol at Wenstrom Coolboyman :well theres a zim dvd... Coolboyman :so yeah maybe CraigB :yeah, about the arnold dvds CraigB :i guess y'all will have to request those too. CraigB :more dang letters! CraigB :i hope that the whole series is available on dvd someday. VITO :It will be or my name ain't Steve Socki OrnerySue :we'll be busy with all the requesting we'll be doing Chief :family guy did very well on DVD Chief :and more episodes are being made now because of it Chldsfthrfthmn :Simpsons, too Chief :hopefully that could happen with us too Shrooom :so craig, ready to tell us arnold's last name?;D CraigB :HA! ArnoldsGrl :Its shortman isnt it? ArnoldsGrl :LOL Coolboyman :isnt it jones? ArnoldsGrl :Or Pataki CraigB :not pataki VITO :Or SIMPSON Dah :NO Dah :It can't be Pataki, omg CraigB :ya know what I mean? Suik :hehe Coolboyman :ok good Peekabooo16 :do you have a last name in mind, Craig? CraigB :of course! CraigB :we took our time CraigB :and then it occured to us kim_b :arnold swank CraigB :swank BSilb1 :SWANK???????????????????????????????????? Dah :Skank???? CraigB :that's just kim Chief :nice one kim OrnerySue :maybe it's Schwartzeneger CraigB :not that arnold! Wenstrom :hasta la vista, Lila""" BSilb1 :Is there anything like, related to Hey Arnold, like cels or something that you're willing to sell? I have, like $300 CraigB :well, I'm not selling off anything yet ArnoldsGrl :Someone was selling one on EBAY :dont know if it was real CraigB :I'm not really into the whole ebay thing yet. BSilb1 :I'm trying to get my hands on a cel CraigB :write to me, I'll send ya something. VITO :Craig--Would you be willing to sell your old sneakers? CraigB :now sneakers, yes. Shrooom :lol@VITO Chldsfthrfthmn :I got a production book of HA off ebay BSilb1 :I bid $300 on a Hey Arnold press kit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CraigB :really...? :now Silb that's just plain crazy. Suik :craig, can I buy your underwear? and your favorite tshirt? and your sweat? CraigB :ha Chldsfthrfthmn :Real nice Suik :and your wife? CraigB :no, Lisa wouldn't go for it. ArnoldsGrl :I bid 1 million for an Arnold sculpture made of mable CraigB :mable? :marble or maple? :maple sugar Chldsfthrfthmn :How was Mtv involved with HA? :It was in the production book CraigB :Mtv... :not much. they're the parent company, though :so we'd meet in NY sometimes :the president of Mtv, Tom Freston, is a very cool guy :I liked talking to him :he kind of flies around and hangs out with Bono kind of thing :not like the rest of us Coolboyman :how did arnold know summer's name? :does he have ESP? :cause she never mentioned her name to him :p CraigB :arnold knew her name before she told him? Coolboyman :yea Auzzie :Cartoon logic CraigB :come on, it happend off screen. Dah :Lol Coolboyman :i guessed... CraigB :or she had a name tag or something Dah :Or he heard it through the grapevine Wenstrom :Arnold can obviously read minds, thanks to the angulation of his head FootballHead :How did you expect everyone to hate Lila? CraigB :at first, we didn't hate Lila. :she was very innocent :but after a while, she started seeming evil :it was so subtle, we didn't realize it for a long time ArnoldsGrl :I like Lila, she just needs to stay away from Arnold CraigB :yeah, that gal's trouble Chldsfthrfthmn :So Arnold loves jazz . . . does he listen to cd comps or 78's CraigB :I bet he likes them both :but nowadays he'd be burning his own CD comps Auzzie :This relates back the the voice over work, Do you just decide one day to meet some actor you like and call them to do a voice, or is ther planing involved? CraigB :casting a show takes a lot of work :first we make a list of likely people :nowadays I have a lot of "regulars" that I'd always start with :but, for example, Sean was a new one :Joey Paul recommended him, bless her heart Auzzie :So you don't ever say "I want to meet insert fav celeb here>" and call them? '''CraigB :I guess, but mostly the voice over people are all about voiceover :like Dan Castellaneta, though he does "on camera" work too Coolboyman :gotta like dan... CraigB :yeah. he was underused in PW. :I cast him after I knew it would be feature length ArnoldsGrl :I didnt get to see it because CN changes to sports midday, But I want to. So is it going to be out to buy or are they going to air it in the morning or early afternoon? CraigB :I'll ask the people in Atlanta, and when I know I'll post it on Kim's site Fainter :well hey arnolds grandma/grandpa make any apperances on PW? surly they were alive during that time period CraigB :yeah, grandma and grandpa as kids Shrooom :=) I've got a question. Where do we get in contact with you Craig? CraigB :ha!! :you can write me at Cartoon Network :when you do, include your email addy :because it's so much easier to write back email :thanks BSilb1 :Cartoon Network is in Burbank right? CraigB :yep, Burbank, beautiful downtown Burbank ArnoldsGrl :I just wrote you last week CraigB :did you send an envelope, too? ArnoldsGrl :I put in a self adressed stamped envelope :Im near burbank, If I show up will you let me in? CraigB :yes :although Gerri the receptionist is pretty tough Auzzie :Are you serious? Or am I being gulible again? CraigB :oh, yeah! don't worry, I'll write back Chldsfthrfthmn :So if Arnold finds his parents in San Lorenzo is he going to stay with them? CraigB :yep Coolboyman :craig what do you think of the current condition of nick? CraigB :you know, Nick is doing very well. they keep developing new stuff, and they still rule in the ratings :so they feel like they're doing fine. VITO' :And they're still making $$ off Hey Arnold CraigB :and in general, if they promote something, it gets tons of viewers :so y'know, they go "if it ain't broke, don't fix it" :which isn't so good for Hey Arnold :because we're so last year :or last two years Fainter :will there ever be a full nick movie in theatres again?!? all ive been seeing is those dumb mini-movies CraigB :the Nick movies have kind of tapped out. :there will be a Spongebob movie in the fall :Tuck's working on it BSilb1 :So, I'm to understand that Arnold got his name from the same person that Chief Clancy Wiggum got his name from? CraigB :Silb, that is an interesting piece of trivia. :well, we went over all of our relatives' names when we named Arnold :and Lisa's uncle Arnold is Arnold Wiggum... :so... :kinda OrnerySue :what were some of the other names you had in mind? CraigB :oh, we made a huge list :but I think I've lost it :that was long ago Suik :you ever going to have a female main character? CraigB :interesting :I'm thinking of all the stuff I'm working on :Lenny and Nate is really Lenny and Nate and Ronnie (Dirk's little sister) :so she's not the lead. Suik :yeah CraigB :and Party Wagon is like that too ArnoldsGrl :Well... The Patakis would be a female lead (hint) CraigB :yeah, the closest I ever came was Helga in The Patakis Shrooom :I've got one... did you feel a similiar connection to PW as you do Arnold? What about Lenny and Nate? CraigB :yes, PW is just like Hey Arnold in the way I relate to the characters :I was a lot like Randy when I was 16 Shrooom :cool, cool.. Good job with Romeo's voice btw =) CraigB :thanks, but y'know, I wasn't at all like Romeo :he's more like those guys in high school who play the guitar in a band :and all the girls like him :but he's dumb as a board :I cast myself as Romeo so I wouldn't do any damage :you notice he says very little BlueEyes :Hey Craig!!!! I want to see your new cartoon, but I can't because cartoon network turns to sports at 3pm, how can I see it!!!!!!!!! CraigB :I hope that CN puts PW out as a DVD :that's the best hope for it, you can all see it in its commercial free glory :they probably will put it out, I certainly hope so and will work on them :also, if it's out on DVD, you won't have to see the interstitial stuff they put on it OrnerySue :I kept seeing scooby doo commericals during party wagon, it was annoying CraigB :and worst of all, they clobbered the song and credits at the end :I was appalled :there's a really good song, natch Auzzie :That was a weird tin toy thing CraigB :and instead, this tin toy Shrooom :hehe, weird, I thought the same thing... WHY ARE THEY CUTTING THE SONG?!?! ;D Suik :the entire CN stuff between commericials and the show were all weird CraigB :yep :the credits were so tiny, the actors can't even show up :bummer. so let's all get the DVD Auzzie :Didn't you say you played the guitar for it? CraigB :ha, yeah, I play the guitar on the end credit song :and the harmonica! the big battle scene :yeah, write to Jim Lang and ask for an mp3 of it Auzzie :What about a gutar tab? CraigB :guitar tab? might take a while to get that :actually Jim Lang is great about sharing music files, if ya ask him. Shrooom :Just thought I'd mention this for anyone interested, Jim Lang has a website up at: http://www.knobworld.com/ CraigB :on his site you can download Arnold cues Auzzie :Good stuff there CraigB :I have abut a thousand on my iPod :some of my faves OrnerySue :I like the slippage song CraigB :yeah, Slippage is good, Sue :slippage :If I hear the word "slippage" one more time... ArnoldsGrl :Is Mr. Simmons into guys? CraigB :well, Mr. Simmmons is gay, yes :the Thanksgiving special covers that whole thing BSilb1 :Yeah, he isnt married Shrooom :I just thought he was overly "touchy and feely"... like a highschool guidance councellor ;P CraigB :y'know, the Thanksgiving special is one of my faves. :when Helga leaves the dinner table :and when she and Arnold meet out on the street :and then their scene with Simmons at his place :are my fave scenes ever :Jim's music... so good. you should ask him for those! :now there's some good mp3 ArnoldsGrl :Craig.... Whats your very top fav episode? CraigB :fave top episode :hmmmm :tough :it's actually a long list ArnoldsGrl :I like Helga's Parrot. LMAO! CraigB :yes, Parrot! :and all the "Helga trying to get into Arnold's house" eps :Parrot, Helga's Locket... :Married :those are all very fun to watch Dale :My favorite is "What's Opera Arnold?" CraigB :yeah, I love the Opera Wenstrom :I like the episodes that are a riot... aka the episodes with Curly CraigB :funny that you mention Curly. :becuase Lenny is a kind of 13 year old Curly :who claims he's from another planet :Lenny comes from Bortron Seven BlueEyes :I love to write, what's the best way to get out there and going with my work? CraigB :do you want to write for TV? :or journalism? :or books? BlueEyes :If I could, that would be great! Yes, books too CraigB :TV writing is mostly out here in L.A., and movies too. :although it's kind of a joke that everyone in L.A. is working on a screenplay :but so what, just do it. Houndour :too many earthquakes in LA CraigB :yeah, we're overdue for a quake FootballHead :Why does that story take place with just a week long summer vacation, instead of three months? (married) CraigB :it must have been Spring Break. Chldsfthrfthmn :Are any of the "lesser" boarders still around (Mr. Smith, Lana Vail, Mr. Purdy)? :Not seen bud still present? CraigB :Mr. Smith seems to have flown away :Lana Vail left in 1996 BSilb1 :It was 1996, but we saw her in the 1998 episode "DInner For Four" CraigB :really? wow, I forgot :she lives somewhere in the city :Mr. Purdy is lurking around somewhere :with his chicken Chldsfthrfthmn :Not at the Sunset Arms though? CraigB :no, it ended up Mr. Hyunh, Oskar, and Ernie ArnoldsGrl :Is the Author in CRABBY AUTHOR based on someone you know? CraigB :Crabby Author is completely made up :most authors I've met have been very nice :I always wanted to meet Dr. Seuss :He's 100, you know ArnoldsGrl :I love the way Arnold sounds when hes reading the book in crabby author :whos that, spencer klien? BSilb1 :its Phillip Van Dyke CraigB :right, Phillip :I love Phillip's voice :it's very Arnoldy ArnoldsGrl :Is Franny really like Helga? CraigB :ha! :Franny is Helga, man :I kid :Franny is much nicer than Helga :but y'know, Franny tapped into something very powerful :and it must be her, too ArnoldsGrl :which brings me to my next question CraigB :yes? ArnoldsGrl :Helga IS only mean because of what happened in preschool right? :She's really nice isnt she? CraigB :well, Helga had a crummy childhood in general :y'know Suik :Helga probably inherited her bad attitude from Bob CraigB :you mean why she's so mean to Arnold? :it's just an act ArnoldsGrl :Shes mean to EVERYONE :oh except Phoebe sometimes :How'd they become best friends? CraigB :I should do an ep where we see Helga and Phoebe :in preschool :becoming best friends Chldsfthrfthmn :Helga is more like Big Bob than either cares to admit CraigB :yeah, she's a Pataki, through and through ArnoldsGrl :Does Arnold have a middle name? :Miles maybe? CraigB :man, we've barely got a last name! ArnoldsGrl :Or Phil CraigB :I guess it's Phil :because that would make Phil happy Shrooom :lol, seriously, you might as well just give us his full name, hint, hint ;D CraigB :yeah, but what if Nick decides to bring HA! back just to tell everybody his last name? :I can't tell you now, I'd blow it! :I had an idea for the Jungle Movie :in the opening scene, a man comes to the door of the boarding house :package for Arnold ______ :and Arnold signs his name :right, that's how you find out. ArnoldsGrl :Whens Helga birthday...End of march right? CraigB :right, a week before April 1st ArnoldsGrl :How old would she be this year if she aged since the show first came out? BSilb1 :the April Fools episode premiered in 2002, so if it was "last weekend", it would be March 30 or 31 Suik :stop the caps, BSilb1, we have enough of them already BSilb1 :Caps confuse him CraigB :I'm confused! :YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!! VITO :Creeepy, very creeepy CraigB :very crispy, that's how Mr. Hyunh used to say it :it's very crispy ArnoldsGrl :You sound like Harold :LOL! VITO :Fortress Mommy!!! CraigB :madame fortress mommy BSilb1 :I hear Justin Shenkarow made that up CraigB :yep :he was on a roll that day BSilb1 :and he didnt know he said it? CraigB :no, he seemed to forget what had just come out of his mouth :a true artiste HAmike :is four eyed jack from HA! related to three eyed jack in PW? CraigB :ha! :they must be :I love Three Legged Bob :Jack and Bob have an interesting relationship :I would have Jack, Bob, and Walleyed Tom stick together for the series OrnerySue :Who is your favorite character on PW? CraigB :tough! :I really like Bumpy and Sue :but Jill is so great :and so on BSilb1 :How come their eyes are so......beady? CraigB :I like beady eyes, it's a little Olive Oyl :I call 'em "shoe button eyes" :Bumpy and Sue have 'em VITO :SPINOFF of Ornery Sue? CraigB :yeah, Ornery Sue deserves her own show :I figure like episode 50, Ornery Sue and Randy finally get it on Suik :get it on? hm :I think I'll skip that one CraigB :in a tasteful way Suik :hehe :well that makes it better I guess Shrooom :I've got a question if no one wants to ask one :p. what was the deal with the wedding? Why was everyone so angry? CraigB :I like that the whole wedding disaster is unexplained :if the show went to series, you'd find out :Randy had to run for it because the gun went off :I think "his father-in-law to be got a finger shot off" was my original idea :we storyboarded it, but standards said no way :anyway, Randy had to run for it :hence the dress ArnoldsGrl :Can you give me a brief overview of PW and the characters so I know what you guys are talking about? CraigB :a brief overview of PW? :Randy, age 16, runs away from his shotgun wedding in Maine :goes west, hooks up with everyone else in the party wagon when they cross the Missouri :raft sinks in rapids, :crazy prospector Three Eyed Jack gives them a map to hidden diamond mine El Glitterado :off they go! :something like that Chldsfthrfthmn :So which side is Cousin Arnie from? VITO :His Dad's side CraigB :Arnie must be from his mom's side, though... the football head! :he's pretty scary though, neither side claims him Chldsfthrfthmn :plain flavored gum is great CraigB :gum, plain flavored gum OrnerySue :I noticed something...Randy's name is smiliar to Ruth's with the R P McD thing CraigB :right, Randal P. McDuff, Ruth P. McDougal :I like P as a middle initial :Arnold P... :Phil of course :shoot, I better get going :so long everybody!! :it was nice to hear your voices :we'll chat again soon, no? :write to both Nick and Cartoon Network and demand stuff! pretend you're nine! :eight is good too :six to eleven, that's their bread and butter. :but 49 is okay too :adios mi amores Category:Craig Bartlett Category:Chats and interviews